Eliade
Eliade (エリアーデ , Eriāde) was a Level 2 Akuma sent by the Millennium Earl to investigate Arystar Krory III, who turned out to be an Accommodator of a piece of Innocence. Attracted to his sheltered and doting nature, she temporarily abandoned her mission and became his lover. She is the main antagonist of the The Vampire of the Old Castle Arc. Appearance In her human form, Eliade is an attractive woman with blond hair that she wears in pigtails and brown eyes. She always wears makeup, and throughout the years she wears different fancy outfits, as she noted that she likes being pretty.During her time in the castle, her outfit consisted of a purple sleevles dress with a long zipper and white collar, purple arm sleeves with long strings at the end and matching torn legging boots with fishnet at the top. In her Akuma form, she is a massive purple serpentine-like creature with arms and four appendages. Her wrists have fur coating and so does her collar. She has a skull-like head, with her face that is that of a Level 1 Akuma's that is mounted on forehead. Her soul is in a fetal position, wrapped in bandages, and the face is unrecognizable. Personality Eliade was very vain and obsessed with self-beautification. She enjoyed parading around as a beautiful female human, and garnering male attention. Eliade came to hate transforming into an Akuma because it made her ugly. Despite being an Akuma, Eliade wanted desperately to fall in love, but knew that any man whom was strong enough to survive around her would ultimately destroy her. Thus, when she met Krory, she became intensively protective of him, keeping him as sheltered as his grandfather had in order to keep him weak, so she could hold onto him as long as she could. She is a rare example of an Akuma that truly developed a mind of her own. She is the only akuma seen so far to put her own desires before the clan of Noah. History Upon evolving into a Level 2 and becoming sentient, Eliade became vain and went out of her way to beautify her human form, something she speculated she did because the skin of the woman she wore was beautiful. She entertained many male suitors, enjoying the attention and compliments they showered on her,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 26 and having human suitors constantly at her side meant she had a steady food source. Eliade, though, began to hate becoming an Akuma as the transformation made her "ugly." As time went on, Eliade began to desire something, something she knew she couldn't have because she was an Akuma. Because she could not have what she desired, Eliade continued obeying the Earl's orders and killing to gain power. One day, the Earl of Millennium sent Eliade on a mission to investigate rumors of a "vampire" the Earl believed had come into contact with Cross Marian.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 29 When she went on the mission, while dwelling on the fact that the Earl never complimented her on her beauty, she was attacked by an Innocence-maddened Krory.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 31 Knowing his Innocence would allow him to survive being around her, Eliade took advantage of Krory's sheltered nature in order to keep him isolated and emotionally weak so she could stay with him, falling in love with him in the process.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 41D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 39, Pages 56-58 Plot The Vampire in the Old Castle arc Eliade approches Krory after he flees to his castle and becomes distraught upon realizing he has become a "vampire" again.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 32, Page 115 When Krory tries to rouse the man he had bitten during the earlier attack and brought back to his castle with him, Eliade informs Krory that the man is dead and tells him she will bury the body with Krory's other victims.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 33, Page 118 Eliade then turns to Krory and embraces him to offer him comfort, but the closeness makes Krory bloodthirsty again and he flees before he can bite her. From his place on the ceiling, Krory tries to tell Eliade he loves her, but when he cannot she says it first, making him fall. Eliade then goes to his side and assures him they can live together forever, kissing him before smirking to herself and remarking that the world outside doesn't matter.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 33, Page 121 Later, when Eliade is dragging the corpse of the villager away to dispose of it, she finds Allen and Lavi have entered the castle.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 33, Page 129 Finding them ensnared in the castle's carnivorous plants, she approaches them and demands to know what they want, only to notice they are Exorcists before she finds Lavi staring at her. She flirts with him a bit, then becomes angry when Allen refers to her as "that" while admonishing LaviD.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 33, Page 132 and retaliates by throwing the corpse into the room with them, one of the plants trying to eat the corpse and quickly infecting them all with the Akuma virus, resulting in an explosion.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 33, Page 135 When Allen and Lavi survive, Eliade becomes even more enraged, worried that they will take Krory away. She quickly returns to Krory's side and starts "crying," telling Krory that Allen and Lavi attacked her and begging him to kill them and getting Krory to drink some of her blood so he will become a "vampire" again.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 34, Page 147 When Krory, once again berserked, goes and fights Allen and Lavi, Allen is knocked through a wall and back into the castle, where he runs into Eliade in her Akuma form.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 35, Page 170 Eliade pins Allen to the wall, admitting that she's always wanted to taste the blood of an Exorcist and promising Allen that he'll regret entering the castle. As she keeps Allen pinned, Eliade uses her powers to weaken Allen,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 36, Page 178 and when Allen tells her that he doesn't want to fight her or Krory as Krory might be an Exorcist, Eliade begins beating on Allen, laughing madly before becoming desperate and saying she won't let Allen take Krory from her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 36, Page 181 Eliade then slams Allen into a wall to knock him unconscious and grabs an axe, preparing to behead him when Allen's Innocence lashes out at her on its own.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 36, Page 186 Allen's pentacle eye awakens him and Allen realizes Eliade is an Akuma, then revises his earlier decision not to fight her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 36, Page 191 When Allen asks if she isn't going to transform, Eliade informs him that she hates to because it makes her ugly, but admits she will have to before taking off her face and taking on her Akuma form.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 37, Page 13 Eliade knocks Allen through a wall and into the main hall of the castle, but when she sees Krory on the floor, Krory having been knocked into the same hallway by Lavi, she reassumes her human form and goes to his side.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 37, Page 22 As she sits by his side, she reflects on how she met Krory, noting as he awakens that his fangs had always given her a bad feeling. When Krory sees her, Allen's strengthened Pentacle Eye allows him to see the soul bound to Eliade's body as Allen does,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 33 making Krory realize what she is and leaving him to disbelievingly ask if it is the truth. After a pause, Eliade takes on her Akuma form again, saying that everything is ruined before attacking Krory. Pinning him to a pillar, she tells him that she had been planing on "training" him, but has no choice but to kill him now that he knows what she is and will become an Exorcist.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 39 Starting to cry, Krory tells Eliade he had loved her since he had first seen her, asking why she hadn't just killed him when she had known they were enemies. Eliade answers that there was something she wanted to do and needed him for, thus she kept herself from killing him, and, fueled by this answer, Krory licks some of her blood to activate his Innocence and admits that he's wanted to kill her for a while, as well.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 41 Krory and Eliade then begin fighting, Eliade firing bubbles at KroryD.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 39, Page 48 that sap the moisture from his body.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 39, Page 51 When Krory tells her she will have to be punished for damaging his grandfather's flowers, Eliade begins to insult him, calling him a "shut-in" and accusing him of just using the flowers as an excuse to stay in and never interact with other humans. Krory admits that she is right, but goes on to say that he would have gladly remained inside forever with herD.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 39, Page 53 before attacking. Eliade firing more bubbles at him and draining all of the moisture from his entire body, leaving nothing but his dried-out skin behind.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 39, Page 56 Taking on her human form again, Eliade says her goodbyes to Krory to herself as she walks towards what is left of his body, finally admitting that, all along, she had simply wanted to fall in love, but knew that no regular human would ever be able to survive around her, and any man capable of staying alive by her side would ultimately destroy her. As she thinks this, Krory's body suddenly comes back to life and his teeth latch onto her neck.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 39, Page 57 In her final words, Eliade tells Krory that she had wanted to love him, then disappears as Krory drains her body in order to restore himself.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 39, Page 59 Legacy The Noah's Ark arc Much later, as Arystar faces death at the hands of Jasdevi, Eliade appears and belittles him for never seeing things through, calling him worthless.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 108, Page 10 She then goes on to encourage to keep on fighting, giving him a rose and urging him to do so for his new friends, so he may be with them and go to heaven with them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 108, Page 115 The Maiden's Rhapsody When Krory is courted by a nurse, he apologizes for his heart is still thinking about "someone else". Powers and Abilities Inherent Akuma abilities: Eliade, like all Akuma, can assume a human form and infect others with the Akuma virus her blood carries. Moisture-sapping Bubbles: In her Akuma form, Eliade can produce hoards of bubbles that work to sap the moisture of everything they touch,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 39, Page 50D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 39, Page 56 keeping the moisture trapped inside of them. When Eliade is defeated or releases her power, the bubbles burst and the collected moisture is released.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 40, Page 64 Trivia *Eliade likes make-up and Krory, and dislikes Innocence and Krory's enemies.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 158 *Eliade is a romanian surname. References Navigation de:Eliade Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Akuma Characters Category:Characters